Under conventional approaches, software programs (or applications) can generate various events. For example, a software program may generate events that can be used to diagnose or troubleshoot errors. In another example, a software program may generate events that describe operations performed by a given user. For example, a software-based content player (e.g., video player) may generate events when a user interacts with the content player to access content.